Da
by Zebrastreifen
Summary: Es gibt Momente, in denen würde man alleine zerbrechen, auch wenn man es nicht ertragen kann, so gesehen zu werden...


**Da**

„JJ? Ist alles okay?"

Emily versuchte, sich in dem unbequemen Bett aufzusetzen. Seit vier Tagen saß das Team in einer Kleinstadt irgendwo im Nirgendwo fest, in deren Umgebung ein Serientäter herumlief, der offenbar höchste Befriedigung darin fand, junge Frauen aus der Gegend zu entführen, zu foltern und schließlich zu töten. Die örtliche Polizei hatte das FBI hinzugezogen, als eine Gruppe Jogger drei Leichen in einem abgelegenen Waldstück entdeckt hatte. Inzwischen waren noch vier weitere gefunden worden, dem Verwesungsgrad nach zu urteilen, war die Erste schon vor über einem Jahr gestorben, wohingegen das letzte Opfer zum Zeitpunkt des Fundes erst seit wenigen Tagen tot war.

In einer Gegend, in der Teenager häufiger beschlossen, lieber in irgendeiner Großstadt auf der Straße zu leben, als sich hier zu Tode zu langweilen, hatte der Täter sein Netz ausgeworfen. Vor den Leichenfunden waren die Ermittlungen in Vermisstenfällen schnell im Sande verlaufen; viele der Teenies tauchten schon nach wenigen Tagen wieder auf, sei es aus Sehnsucht nach ihren Freunden oder, weil sie plötzlich festgestellt hatten, dass es doch Schlimmeres gab als ein gemütliches Bett im eigenen Zimmer, einer heißen Dusche und einen gut gefüllten Kühlschrank.

Doch viele der Mädchen waren bisher gar nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man auf weitere Leichen stoßen würde, doch im Moment war Emily wesentlich besorgter über das Wimmern, das von der anderen Seite des Doppelbettes kam.

Das Team war in einer winzigen Pension einquartiert worden, die ganze fünf Gästezimmer besaß und somit schon allein durch die BAU völlig ausgebucht war, sodass sich Emily und JJ ein Zimmer teilen mussten. Die nächste größere Stadt war über anderthalb Autostunden entfernt, und die Gegend war landschaftlich zwar recht hübsch, aber nichts besonderes, sodass sich lange nicht genug Touristen hierher verirrten, als dass sich der Bau eines Motels oder gar Hotels gelohnt hätte.

„JJ?"

Nicht nur das Wimmern verstummte, Emily nahm selbst die Atemgeräusche ihrer Freundin kaum noch wahr. Auch wenn das Zimmer nicht über Jalousien verfügte, sodass es nicht richtig dunkel war, konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen – vor allem deshalb, weil JJ ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte - doch die Agentin war sich fast sicher, dass JJ die Luft anhielt, um möglichst keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf sich zu lenken.

Emily haderte mit sich selbst.

Einerseits hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde JJs Privatsphäre zu verletzen, wenn sie sie auf das Weinen ansprach, doch andererseits empfand sie es als mindestens genauso schlimm, nichts zu tun, während ihre Freundin zitternd und wimmernd direkt neben ihr lag.

Nebeneinander und doch meilenweit entfernt.

JJ konnte inzwischen Blut schmecken, wo sie sich die ganze Zeit auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange gebissen hatte, doch sie hörte nicht auf, aus Angst, sonst wieder anzufangen zu schluchzen.

Obwohl sie weniger als ein halber Meter von Emily trennte, fühlte sie sich völlig allein, und war sich überhaupt nicht dessen bewusst, dass _sie_ Emily mit ihrem Verhalten _selbst _von sich wegstieß, sie abwehrte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich hinter einer Maske versteckt, die sie jetzt zu ersticken drohte, doch trotzdem hatte JJ nicht den Mut, diese Maske nun abzunehmen, aus Angst, andere mit der schmerzverzerrten Fratze dahinter zu verschrecken. Denn obwohl diese Maske den Schmerz noch verstärkte, war sie andererseits ihr Schutzschild. Und dieses Schutzschild bröckelte, wenn sie weinte; wenn sie die Maske für einen kurzen Moment abnahm, um wieder atmen zu können.

Doch es war zu viel - sie _konnte_ einfach nicht mehr.

Die letzten Tage, in denen sie ununterbrochen von anderen umgeben gewesen war, stets gezwungen, die Maske aufzubehalten und den Schein zu wahren, forderten nun ihren Tribut.

Ein tiefes Schluchzen zerriss die Stille und die Maske zerbrach in tausend Teile.

Doch anstatt endlich wieder atmen zu können, glaubte JJ zu ersticken.

Zitternd rollte sie sich zusammen, weinte, strampelte, schlug um sich.

Emily erstarrte. Wenn sie nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, dass JJ wach war, hätte sie geschworen, dass sie gerade einen Albtraum hatte – doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sich Albträume nicht immer auf den Schlaf beschränkten...

Die Nachttischlampe funktionierte nicht – Emily hatte den Stecker gezogen, um den Akku ihres PDA an der freigewordenen Steckdose zu laden. Und irgendetwas in ihr spürte, dass man diese Art von Dunkelheit nicht mit einer Glühbirne würde bekämpfen können.

Privatsphäre hin oder her, Emily hielt es nicht länger aus, ihre Freundin so leiden zu sehen.

„JJ? JJ, beruhige dich! Was ist los mit dir?"

Doch Emilys Worte erreichten JJ nicht.

Als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, hätte JJ am liebsten geschrien, doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Die Berührung hatte das, was gerade geschah, unwiderruflich in die Realität katapultiert, doch JJ hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Teil ihres Schmerzes weggebrochen war.

„JJ?! Shuuush, alles wird gut."

Emilys Hand ruhte auf JJs Schulter, und der sanfte Druck hielt sie zusammen.

„Du bist nicht alleine, okay? Ich bin da."

Auch wenn JJ aufgehört hatte zu strampeln, zitterte sie immer noch am ganzen Körper – selbst ihre Atmung war zittrig.

Emily war erleichtert. JJ hätte weiß Gott auch anders auf die Berührung reagieren können, doch sie schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben.

Einen Moment zögerte Emily, dann rutschte sie näher an JJ heran, die immer noch den Rücken zu ihr gewandt auf der Seite lag. Ihre Hand wanderte von JJs Schulter hinab und stoppte auf Höhe von JJs Taille. Erneutes Zögern, noch immer unsicher, ob sie gerade eine Grenze überschritt. Doch Emily hatte das Gefühl, das Richtige zu tun.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm um den Körper ihrer zitternden Freundin.

JJ griff nach Emilys Hand und drückte sie.

„Danke".

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Emily verstand.

„Alles wird gut, JJ. Versprochen."

Und JJ glaubte ihr.


End file.
